Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of the Deep and Mars
(This is just like any other Mystery Dungeon game, in this case, the players are Turtwig and Oshawott.) Chapter 1: Lost at Sea ?: Ah! Its getting closer! Hurry! ?: I'm not that fast! Whoa! The wind's strong! ?: Oh no! The tidal wave! WAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Turtwig: I can do this. I wanted to join Master Jumpluff's Guild, so need to do this. (He steps up to the grate.) ?: Pokemon detected! Pansear, the footprint is Turtwig's! The footprint is Turtwig's! Turtwig: Wah! I can't do this! (Drops item.) I thought this would help me, I'm such a loser. (Picks up item and walks off.) ?: Hey, Swoobat? Swoobat: Yeah? ?:That kid had something, was it waluable? Swoobat: Maybe, Bulbasaur. Bulbasaur: Should we go after it? Swoobat: We should. (The twosome walk off after Turtwig.) Turtwig: Wow! The Squirtle are blowing bubbles! It looks so magical here! (Shows all the Squirtle blowing bubbles.) When I was young, it would always cheer me up coming here. I guess, it makes me feel, happy. It also makes me feel relaxed. Ah. Ah! What's going on over there? (Runs toward Oshawitt, who is zonked out on the beach.) Turtwig: Are you alright? Oshawott: Huh? Yeah, I guess so. Turtwig: Thank goodness! I thought you were, you know.. Oshawott: Where am I? Turtwig: You're a little..funny. I don't think I've ever seen an Oshawott around here. My grandmother said that all the Oshawott died off around here. Oshawott: I'm not an Oshawott, I'm human. Turtwig: What!? You can't be a human, you're an Oshawott! Oshawott: Huh? It's true! I've been transformed into an Oshawott! Turtwig: My name's Turtwig. What's your name? Oshawott: My name, oh! My name is (James.) Turtwig: Hi, James! Ah! (Turtwig gets hit by Swoobat and knocks into (James.)) Swoobat: Sorry, but we'll be taking your treasure now. Bulbasaur: Nice, Swoobat. Let's run into the cave! (He and Swoobat run into the cave.) Turtwig: Aw man, they got my Relic Fragment! Please, James, can you help me get it back! James: Sure. Turtwig: Thank you! (He and James go into the cave.) Pokemon in the cave: # Kabuto, same as the others #Diglett #Sewaddle, joins the twosome in the cave and becomes their friend. Chapter 2: Team Mars and the Rookie Mars' Turtwig: Give me back my Relic Fragment! Swoobat: You gonna fight us? Bulbasaur: I don't think so. We think you three can handle our upper ranks of Team Mars! Sewaddle: You're in with the evil Team Mars? Swoobat: We've already said that. Now come out! Camerupt, Lucario, Beartic, Walrein, Emboar, and Charizard! (He and Bulbasaur drop the Relic Fragment, and the bosses appear!) (The three get defated by Team Mars.) Lucario: Heh, those losers were wiped out. Charizard: The boss will be most joyful when he hears that we defated them! Walrein: Camerupt was knocked out too. We'll come back for him. Emboar: Should we take the twerps? Beartic: Leave 'em. Lucario: Yeah, the boss'll come get 'em himself. Let's go. (Team Mars exits the cave.) More to be added...